Mihael Keehl
by Saigocage
Summary: AU. M-preg. One Shot. Mello is killed by the death note. Matt is arrested and gives birth to their child in prison.


**AN: **Umm.... I have nothing to say. Please read and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews will be loved! This is a one shot, so don't ask for more.

* * *

"Mother's name?"

"Mail Jeevas."

"Father's name?"

The red head shook his head and the doctor immediately understood.

"Child's name?"

"Mihael Keehl."

The doctor wrote all the information down on the clip board, then motioned to the guard. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the red head's arm, pulling him up to a sitting position. Though he remained apathetic to the entire situation, he pulled his arm out of the guard's grasp so he could wrap them around his small child. "Do not harm the child!" gasped the doctor, but the guard disregarded him, though was less rough with the red head as he hand cuffed him from the front, so he could hold his own child. The guard started pushing him out of the hospital room with the doctor following close behind. The red head held the baby closer to his chest, so he could nuzzle his nose against his son's soft pale cheek.

"You do understand that you can only keep him for another week?" The red head just nodded, "Do you have someone that can care for him while you are in here?" Again the red head simply nodded. The rest of the walk went by in complete silence. When they reached the appropriate cell, the guard unlocked it and pushed the red head in. The prisoner growled at the foul treatment, but quickly recomposed himself. He was not going to show them that his will was breaking, much less in front of his sleeping baby.

The doctor walked in with the red head. He handed him a bag that he had been carrying. Inside were diapers, supplies needed to make instant, nutritious, milk, and a few bottles. The doctor moved in to examine the baby one last time, but in the red head's mind, he thought that the doctor had changed his mind and was going to take the baby now. So the red head curled his body over the baby, hiding him against himself. "Alright, alright. I will not touch him." The doctor said then turned on his heels and walked out of the cell, followed soon after by the guard with a disgusted look on his face. He closed the cell behind him and locked it.

When the guard was out of sight, Matt finally laid down on the bed, the baby still in his arms, and wrapped the blanket around them. He spent hours just watching the small child sleeping in his arms as he willed the tears away. Short moments later the small child stirred in the red head's arms, then slowly opened his large blue eyes. Matt couldn't help but smile at the small child. It was a bitter sweet smile. "You look so much like him." It was whispered, but filled was so much emotion. "You have his blond hair and his big blue eyes." Matt chuckled a bit here, "Even his cute little nose." He poked the small baby's nose and he just blinked. At this the tears started to roll down his cheeks, but the sobs never came. It was a silent cry.

"You're never going to meet him, but I'll tell you all about him, whenever I get out of here. I was never one to ask Near for help, but he's the only one that can get me out now and even then, it might be years until that happens. Please! Don't ever think that I abandoned you. Never never! I never will. Just… At the end of all this… was it really worth it? I ended up losing everything and instead of being honored, I'm stuck here in prison. I don't want recognition. I really don't care about that. I just want them to know what your father did and I want to leave this place with you. I want to see you grow up. But I'm going to miss all that… because… because of a stupid man that thought that he could be God. That he was God.

"I lost Mello and now I'm going to lose you. I know Near and Roger will take great care of you, but I want to be the one to teach you everything, not them." He held the baby closer as he lifted a bottle he had made earlier, up to the baby's lip. Little Mihael took it and hungrily suckled on it.

"Your father was a great man. I hope that you will become a great man without me." Matt couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Look, you're just as pale as he was. You even have the same birthmark on the right side of your chest. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are his reincarnation, but I know you're not, because you were there when he was alive.

"Even when I was only a month pregnant, he was already placing his hand on my stomach to see if he could feel you. I knew that he couldn't, but he insisted every time that he felt you. That you were there, happy and healthy.

"When I first told him that I was pregnant, he was scared, because he knew how reckless he was. He knew that he could get himself, or us, killed. But when the fear faded and he started to calm down, he began making so many plans for us. He wanted to move us back to Los Angeles. Said he didn't want to go back to England, because it was just too cold. Even then, he was talking about how he would set up your bedroom. How he would paint it blue and build a crib himself, for you. He even told me that he dreamt of you often. He would be sitting in the bedroom, holding you in his arms and rocking you gently back and forth, like he was told that he mother did for him every night when he was an infant.

"Orphan. Don't ever call yourself that. I'm here for you, always. And I'll behave myself so I can get out of here as soon as possible. I don't want you to grow up like your father and I. I want you to have at least one parent and know what that love feels like, since we really didn't have it." Matt moved the bottle away when he saw that it was empty and almost instantly the baby started yawning. "I'm sorry. I'll stop rambling now and let you sleep." Matt said a bit apologetically as he sat up and began to rock the baby in his arms. The red head remained silent as the baby slowly fell asleep. When the baby was finally sleeping, he laid them back down on the bed and rewrapped them in the blanket.

"Mihael Keehl. You carry his name and his legacy. I know you will be great and a genius. You'll be a powerful man, just like him. You'll be beautiful, inside and out. Just like him. But, you won't make the same mistakes that he made. You'll be wonderful and I'll be watching you from behind these barred doors." Matt placed a small kissed on Mihael's forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
